


He Has Friends

by RavenBird



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur-centric, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), One-Sided Attraction, Pining Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: Arthur has never looked too closely at his feelings towards Merlin. He prefers to leave them in the corner of his mind where they can't cause any trouble.The feelings are always there, much like Merlin is, but Arthur doesn't have to anything about them. Until someone new comes into Merlin's life and Arthur realises he's not the only thing in Merlin's life.Watching his manservant drift away from him forces Arthur to take a look at his feelings for the boy as well as take a look at himself and how he treats the man he calls a friend, but only behind closed doors.Will he act on his feelings or will he let someone else have Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. We Were Meant To Be Going Hunting

Today was a good day, Arthur had already decided. It was a crisp spring morning filled with blue skies and warm breezes from the fast arriving summer. He was going hunting with his best knights for an entire day, maybe even two. And he had Merlin to annoy as Gauis had decided he could spare the boy. The Prince scanned the stables for his servant, his big-eared counterpart was standing by Arthur's mare. Merlin looked well in the morning light, his pale complexion practically glowing in the sun. Arthur was secretly glad the boy was looking so well as sometimes Merlin came in so sickly, the Prince worried he was close to death. That didn't often happen though, right now Merlin was fiddling helplessly with the horse's saddle. Arthur smirked. 

"Come on Merlin, the game won't hunt itself," he jeered with a teasing grin, the rest of the knights laughed, and Merlin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

Sometimes Merlin didn't take well to jokes and would shut down afterwards. Arthur would call him a big girl at the time, but then he'd put in a conscious effort to be nicer to the boy until he started smiling again. Without being obvious, of course, as Prince, he had a reputation to maintain. Today wasn't going to be like that though, another reason for it being a wonderful day.

"Just adjusting your saddle Sire, got to make sure Your Royal Prattness is protected," Merlin shouted back, once he'd finally finished faffing with the straps. 

The Knights laughed again; personally, Arthur didn't think it was Merlin's greatest comeback. The boy could be incredibly impertinent when he wanted to be. But all the same, Arthur found himself itching to go check himself in a mirror, to prove all the banquets weren't causing him to gain weight. He didn't of course, the Knights would never let him live it down, especially not Gwaine. Which was rich coming from him. Merlin gave a mock bow to his cheering fans, people who were meant to be on Arthur's side, and sent Arthur a cheeky smirk. Arthur knew that smirk, it promised a challenge and Arthur's heart sung at the prospect of spending an entire day verbally sparring with the other man. He was about to spit another witty remark when another voice joined them. 

"Merlin," the voice wasn't demanding or teasing, it was joyous. The voice belonged to a scruffy looking boy a few years older than Merlin. Arthur faintly recognised him as one of the stable boys but couldn't place his name. He didn't miss the way his manservant lit up when he saw the owner of the voice.

"Adrian! Hi, how are you?" Merlin asked happily, instantly distracted from his chores which didn't surprise Arthur. So the boy was called Adrian, the name was familiar, just.

"All the better for seeing you," Ardian said sweetly, drawing Arthur's servant in for a hug. A hug, the Prince noticed, that Merlin eagerly returned. 

He supposed he should be concerned about the level of shock on his face. A Prince should never be caught gawking, especially at two commoners, but Arthur needn't worried as all the other Knights were watching Merlin too. Who was this boy, who spoke so smoothly, almost flirtatiously, to his servant? Who knew him so well he instantly pulled him into a hug. Naturally, Arthur knew Merlin was a hugger, simply from how many times the other man had tried to initiate one with him. Arthur always refused, but he wasn't sure how he felt about Adrian doing it either. From this angle, Arthur couldn't see Merlin's face, but he was sure the boy was blushing cherry red as he and Adrian pulled apart.

"I, urm..I'm just about to head out on a hunt with Arthur and the Knights," the stuttering only confirmed Arthur's theory that the boy was blushing. 

Merlin was flustered in the presence of this stranger. It was odd considering Merlin had met royalty, bandits and sorcerors without once losing his tongue. Arthur rather admired his manservant's brave streak, even if it only made the occasional appearance. He supposed all those people had been trying to kill Merlin rather than flirt with him. Arthur wouldn't be surprised if Merlin was a terrible flirt, despite being a hopeless romantic. Adrian wasn't smiling anymore, though, he was frowning.

"You hate hunting," he stated confused, Arthur wanted to laugh as he wasn't wrong. Merlin was so protective of nature, of mindless animals that had more purpose once they'd been killed. Arthur found it laughable that Merlin was so against hunting when he knew the other man must've hunted in his home village. He supposed Merlin would argue that different. That hunting where he's from was a necessity, not a sport. Unfortably for Merlin, it wasn't up to him.

"It's not really up to me," Merlin stated, practically reading Arthur's mind. The Prince smiled while a dark shadow seemed to of been cast over Adrian's face. The other boy chuckled darkly before looking up with stormy eyes.

"No, only nobles get to make their own decisions," he laughed sarcastically. Arthur wanted to bark at him because that wasn't true. All citizens of Camelot had free will, the boy clearly had an insolent streak like Merlin. Although Arthur heard something else underneath his bitter laughter. A wave of reserved anger that worried the Prince. Then, it was suddenly gone, and Adrian was all smiles for Merlin again.

"It's a good thing I caught you then. You fancy a trip to the tavern after hours. Tommy said he buy everyone around, and Jacks gonna give us a few songs. It'll be a laugh," he essentially begged Merlin, enthusiasm and hope ringing in his voice. It sounded like a fun night but who were all these friends Adrian was talking about. Merlin never mentioned them before, or these servant nights out that he apparently got invited too. 

"Sounds like it, but I can't tonight. Knowing this lot, we probably won't be back until tomorrow, and then I'll have chores to catch up on," Merlin said, smiling sadly at his friend. Arthur's heart sank for unknown reasons. Arthur's chores were keeping Merlin away from his friends, but then, if Merlin wasn't such a lazy oaf, he wouldn't have to worry about catching up with chores.

"Seriously, Merlin! We never see you anymore!" Adrian whined, looking distraught. The idea of wanting to see Merlin that much was unusual to Arthur, then again, Arthur was around him all the time. Too much of the time, honestly. Merlin shrugged helplessly, although the Prince noticed the longing his servant's eyes as he looked at the other boy. Clearly, the feeling was mutual between them. Whatever it was.

"There's a tournament coming up, I have to prepare all of Arthur's equipment, and then there's preparing for the guests..." Merlin looked like he might've continued when Adrian rolled his eyes.

"That's not your job. The other Knights aren't your priority, and surely Arthur can survive without for a few hours. He can't be that helpless," he cut Merlin off sounding outraged. It was true, Merlin's only priority was Arthur, but it looked good for a prince to lend out his manservant. Merlin didn't mind...did he? At this point, Leon stepped forward. He'd been listening in with the rest of the Knights and had evidently not liked what he'd heard giving his menacing expression.

"May I remind you that you are talking about your Prince and that you own him your respect," Leon threatened. Adrain didn't look fussed, like Merlin, he had no concept of authority. The boy stuck his bottom lip out and puffed out his chest. Arthur didn't see how that helped him.

"May I remind you that Princes take care of their subjects," he growled protectively, startling Leon with his impropriety.

"Adrian!" Merlin scolded desperately, looking to see if Arthur had heard and looking distressed when he realised he had.

"Are you saying I don't care for my own people?" he asked quietly. It surprised him, Arthur was genuinely loved by his people, and Arthur loved them. It was the people that made Camelot after all, and they all deserved his care. Adrian scoffed.

"Of course not Your Majesty. You're generally very good with your people. Which is why it boggles my mind that you can't tell when your own servant hasn't slept in days!" Adrain was shouting by the end. Arthur's initial response was to jump on the other man like a fucking puma. How dare he insult him like that, but he couldn't ignore the genuine concern in the other's eyes. Adrian was worried for Merlin, for his friend, so his anger was valid. Arthur wouldn't tell him otherwise; he would, however, remind him that there were other, more polite, ways to express that anger. Well, he'd get Merlin to tell him anyway.

"I do sleep," Merlin mumbled in the background. Adrian rolled his eyes again, at this rate, the other boy would rival Morgana. 

"Not enough, I've seen you in the morning, Merlin. You look like the living dead," Arthur wanted to deny that, he saw Merlin every morning, he was fine!

"Cheers for that mate," Merlin deadpanned with a mock offended face, but he was quickly smiling fondly again. Like this was a regular occurrence.

"We're just worried about you," Adrian said in a more subdued manner. Merlin smiled up to his big ears, looking brighter than he'd ever looked around Arthur. 

"We're?" the Prince asked, wondering who else might be capable of making Merlin smile like that.

"Everyone loves Merlin, it's why we miss him cause we never get to see him, cause you never give him a day off. Unless he's dying from something," Adrain said dramatically. 

Honestly, the boy should be an actor because he was wonderful at spinning fairy tales. None of this was true, Arthur had given Merlin a day off just last week. Except, he hadn't because an important Lord had come to stay, but he'd meant to. That didn't matter though, because Merlin had taken time off two weeks before that. Or he'd asked to, but Arthur had been travelling to another Kingdom, and he could hardly go without his servant. Actually, he probably could've, but it wasn't Arthur's fault that the King sent him on random missions. Before that, there was a festival, so Merlin must've had time off then unless Arthur had ordered him to help with the preparations. Which he probably had. So maybe he could give his servant more days off, but he certainly wasn't getting hurt under his watch all the time. Apart from the shoulder wound, Merlin had gotten last week during training, Merlin had been injury-free. The last accident happened on their last hunting trip, Merlin got bitten by a snake after treading on it. Arthur remembered because the snake's camouflage had been very impressive and he'd had to go a whole two days without his manservant. Gaius had not been impressed with him. 

Arthur suddenly noticed Adrian was still staring at him, waiting for his response. Waiting for Arthur to prove him wrong, but, rather worryingly, Arthur realised he couldn't. 

"I...that's not...we will be back by the end of the day. Merlin, you can have the rest of the day off once we get back," Arthur eventually came out with, shocking everyone. Including himself, this was meant to be a two-day hunting trip. He didn't stop there.

"And tomorrow morning, but I need you back in the afternoon for the council meeting," he added on. Merlin was going on a drinking night with a bunch of men. Men that Arthur didn't know. And Merlin was a famous lightweight, best give him time to recover. He was generous like that.

"Really, Arthur?" Merlin questioned, sounding every bit like he didn't think Arthur was generous like that. It made the Prince bristle, but he held his tongue for fear of saying something unprincely. He just smiled and nodded. Finally, Merlin beamed at him.

"Bloody hell, don't question him, just take it," Adrian insisted elatedly. He was looking at Arthur was much respect now, and it annoyed Arthur that he felt such validation from that. He didn't need a commoner to tell him he was a good Prince.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Adrian bowed quickly and turned back to Merlin with a smirk.

"See you tonight," he said. Arthur saw he saw the other boy wink and Merlin was blushing again. 

Was there really more between them, surely Merlin would've told Arthur if he had a sweetheart. Adrian sauntered off with an annoying pep in his step and Merlin stared after him dumbly, barely getting a goodbye out in time. His awkwardness would be cute if Arthur was allowed to comment on such things. Someone cleared their throats behind him, turning around Gwaine was already on his horse.

"Are we gonna go anytime soon or are you all just gonna stare," he said cockily, swishing his hair around like the Princes do in fairytales. It broke the spell though, as everyone chuckled and started mounting their horses. They had a lot of time to make up.


	2. Still not really hunting

The knights and Merlin ride silently through the forest, typically the calm would be enjoyed by the Prince. It was sunny, gentle winds kept them cool, listening soothing birdsong - it was ideal. Yet Arthur couldn't enjoy himself as his mind was full of questions. Questions about Merlin's social life. Honestly, the fact that Merlin had a social life was a bombshell on its own. The boy never seemed to do anything aside from serve Arthur, run errands for Guias and randomly disappears from time to time. Arthur scowled to himself, maybe these friends was where Merlin ran off too. Arthur wasn’t even sure why he was so put out, it wasn’t like he expected Merlins life to revolve around him and he certainly wasn’t jealous. That be absurd. He was just...surprised Merlin had never said anything before, considering the boy knew practically everything about Arthur’s life. The Prince always thought the pair shared everything but he was becoming increasingly aware of how little he knew about his servant. That wasn’t very smart of Arthur, a King should know what type of people work under him. And as a future king, it was irresponsible of Arthur not to know where his servant went and with who. Safe in that logic, Arthur turned to Merlin who was innocently daydreaming. It baffled the Prince that someone so unaware of themselves could be such an enigma. 

"What even happens on these "servant nights," Arthur eventually asks, trying to sound casual while ignoring the smug grin from Gwaine. 

"Drinking games mainly," Merlin answered with easy grin, oblivious to the fact he had all the knights attention.

"And gossip," he adds, his grin turning into a cheeky smirk. His eyes flickered with mirth like the embers of fire and Arthur realised he hadn’t seen that brand of playful mischief on Merlin for a while. Probably cause he hasn’t had any fun, Arthur’s mind spitefully suggested. 

"What kind've gossip," Leon asked looking slightly worried.Gossip was common in the world of court but too much could be dangerous and certainly a ruined reputation could be as life threatening as fatal blow. Arthur didn’t know why Leon was worried though, he never did anything remiss. Gwaine on the other hand, well Arthur has plenty on him if he ever needed it. 

"Anything going on around the castle, I think you nobles forget how much servants hear while we're cleaning," Merlin says with a knowing wink, Arthur can’t help but snort.

"Since when do you clean," He jokes but for some reason it lands of deaf ears with barely a chuckle from Merlin. Eager to move past the odd bleep Arthur continued. 

"How many have you missed?" He asked, earning lots of curious glances from his knights. Merlin shrugged. 

"Not many," He says, which the Prince knows could mean anywhere from one to more than ten. Deciding it’s not worth asking for actual number he pushes on. 

"Why'd you miss them, I don't dismiss you that late," Arthur really didn’t think he kept Merlin late, he long since stopped having the boy stoke his fire in the evening considering how jumpy the other was around flames. It was so childish to Arthur, but he put up with it, and the fire was the last chore so if anything, Merlin got away early. From the glare the other sends him, his servant doesn’t agree, still he shakes his head with a fond smile. 

"Sure, but I usually get started on tasks I know are coming up at night so by the time the weekend comes around I actually have some free time to help Guias," Merlin explains, reminding everyone that Merlin actually came to Camelot to be Guias’s apprentice. Arthur feels badly for never asking him how he felt about the sudden change, it hadn’t mattered to Arthur at the time but it did now. And he definitely should allow more time for his servants studies given Merlin would most likely succeed Guias one day. God help them all. 

"I don't give you that much to do," The Prince insists, cause he could allow more time, but he doesn’t take it all either. Merlin gives him another glare. 

"Then why don't you ask for more time off," Arthur promptly regrets the question given the fact that Adrian had already pointed out that Arthur wasn’t very good at “time off.” 

"I have, but there's always some reason why I can't," Merlin reminds him none the less and now Gwaine was glaring at him instead. 

"You could've mentioned you were going to spend time with friends rather than you're usual vague excuses," on this front Arthur is sure he has a point. Merlin never gave concrete reasons for time off and Arthur could hardly give it without reason. Merlin just laughed. 

"As if you'd believe me if I said I had friends, you lot think my world revolves around you," he jokes easily, rolling his eyes at them like it was obvious. A blanket of unease settles over the knights as they shift uncomfortably and not from sore saddles. 

"That not true," Gwaine is the first to insist, followed by a chorus of agreements. 

"You know we're only joking when we tease you, we don't mean it," Leon adds, ever the mother hen and natural care-giver, even for a knight. Arthur sometimes wished he had the other mans temperament. 

"It's alright, it's not far from the truth. Keeping you clotpoles alive is a full-time job," Merlin laughs them off, but Arthur notes he seemed touched by the knights concern. That’s good, he thinks, they needed to remind Merlin they were his friends too. Unofficially. Even if Arthur was slightly, irrationally annoyed that Merlin used his word for all the knights. They ride on in silence, but not for long. 

"So, whose Adrian?" Lancelot asks as nonchalantly as possible. Arthur has to physically restrain himself from turning around to see Merlins reaction to the name. 

"He's one of the stable boys," Merlin says confusedly, creating a lot of knowing chuckles.

"To you, the pair of you looked mighty friendly," Arthur could strangle Gwaine, he didn’t want to know about Merlins personal relationship with other boy. Well...he did, but not so obviously. Thankfully, Merlin was too busy blushing and stuttering to notice he was being questioned. 

"What? Oh, no, we're not...Adrian's just a friend. He's the one that introduced me to the servants night," the servant rushed to explain unaware he was adding fuel to the fire. 

"That was nice of him," Arthur preyed to god his sounded sincere. 

"Yeah, it was. He said he noticed I was the only one that didn't attend. Came found me in the armoury one night and practically dragged me out," Merlins voice takes on a somewhat dreamy tone.

He says it like it was a coincidence that Adrian found him in the armoury, or he was asking to be polite, but Arthur knew better. He could recognise when a man was trying to seduce a woman. Going to Merlin when he was alone, actively pointing out noticing him, noticing his absence and not liking it. Taking him to what was essentially a party, the flirtation was plain as day. Of course there was a chance Merlin was oblivious like he was to most things but the Prince doubted it this time. He found himself wondering what Adrian had noticed about Merlin. The clear answer was his clumsiness, perhaps the stable boy simply wondered why nothing had been knocked over for a while. Then Arthur thought of how Adrian had looked at Merlin, like he was something remarkable. No, he wouldn’t of noticed any flaws with Merlin and he wouldn’t view them as flaws anyway. Sneaking glances at his servant, he supposed Merlin wasn’t bad looking. His pale complexion teamed with his dark hair was quite striking. He was tall and actually well built after years of training, hunting and just generally running around after Arthur. Merlin was funny, at times, always kind and unfailingly loyal, the Prince would never deny that. All good qualities, by servant standards Merlin was quite the catch and Arthur can scarcely believe he just thought that.

"Did he charm you all night like he did in the courtyard this morning?" Arthur’s pulled from his confusing thoughts by a spluttering Merlin and a grinning set of knights. Honestly Gwaine, he didn’t want to hear the rest of Adrians flirting techniques or how they’d worked.

"What, no! I told you we're just friends! Adrian just likes the flirt, he likes that with everyone," Arthur seriously doubted it. 

*****

The knights were sat around the fire while Merlin sat off in the distance building a little burial sight. Arthur scoffed and turned to his friends to pout.

"Why does he get so upset, it's just a rabbit," he’d killed the thing just before they’d set up camp. True, they didn’t need it but Rabbits were fast and hard to catch, getting one was a symbol of a good aim. But Merlin didn’t get that and had set off to honour the silly creature. 

"Because Merlin is nicer than you," Percival and Elyan said together. It was creepy when they did that. He tried to glare but gave up, they weren’t that wrong. 

"I'm sure Adrain will cheer him up," Gwaine piped up with a devilish grin, now Arthur was glaring. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he counted quickly. Gwaine rolled his eyes. 

"Oh come off it Princess, it's so obvious this stable boy is Merlin's sweetheart," he said, causing Arthur to quickly shake his head. No way, Merlin would’ve told him if the pair were actually involved. 

"He certainly has a crush, but you can't be sure," he insists and Gwaine looks like he’ll relent. Finally. When his eyes light up with a “bright” idea. Damn it. 

"Then let's spy on them to find out," He shouts enthusiastically making them all hush him. Merlin wasn’t that far away. 

"Gwaine, that would be an invasion of Merlin's privacy! We can't," Leon says looking appalled, he searches for Arthur’s agreement but... 

"Leon, as Merlin's friends surely it's our job to make sure he's not associating with the wrong sort," Arthur just has to know what’s going on with Merlin and Adrian and Gwaine half baked, mad plan was the best way seeing as Merlin won’t tell him, himself. 

"And how jealous you can be," Gwaine whispers while the others chuckle. This should be interesting, they all think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a random story I dreamt up awhile ago but people like it and I find it fun to write so here’s another update. 
> 
> I absolutely love how jealous and in denial Arthur is in this chapter and how oblivious Merlin is. 
> 
> I think the next chapter I’ll do from Merlins perspective for the servants night. 
> 
> Oh, and Gwaine totally ships Merlin and Adrian!


End file.
